


Overcoming Demons

by SummySwan



Category: Owari no Seraph, seraph of the end, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi, character switch, demon, mikayuu, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummySwan/pseuds/SummySwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way.  The dark shaggy hair, the way his lean body walked.  </p><p>It couldn't be his brother.</p><p>"Yuu?" His voice hoarsely whispered.</p><p>The eyes, that used to be so green, full of light, were dark red.  His mouth was set in a firm line, eyes softening when they landed on Mika.</p><p>"Mikaela."</p><p>———</p><p>AU where instead of Mika becoming a vampire, it's Yuu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcoming Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I had the sudden urge to write this, and I haven't looked it over too much so some parts may be choppy, I just really wanted to write this AU!

There was no way. The dark shaggy hair, the way his lean body walked. 

It couldn't be his brother.

"Yuu?" His voice hoarsely whispered.

The eyes, that used to be so green, full of light, were dark red. His mouth was set in a firm line, eyes softening when they landed on Mika.

"Mikaela." His voice spoke, sounding gruff, still the same.

He couldn't even form words. Shinoa and the others had caught up by now, watching in horror as Yuu's sword was right next to Guren's neck. They glared at each other, but Yuu slowly slid the sword back into its hilt.

"Thank you." He quietly whispered to Guren, as the other's eyes widened a small fraction.

Running forward, Mika tried to grab his brother's arm, trying to see if it was actually him, was it actually his brother standing there? The other avoided his grasp, moving backwards, looking away. 

"You must really hate me, huh?" Yuu's voice wasn't the same now, it was empty, but there was a slight tone of desperation in his voice, "I'm a demon. My parents were right, I am a monster."

Mika wished he could see his brother's face, but he had his head turned, and Mika could feel his heart crack.

"You can always get away, help us with the vampires! Yuu, run away with me!" Mika cried out desperately.

Yuu's body stiffened, but he turned away, the white outfit he wore was battered, and cuts littered over his body. He seemed to pause, but he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry. It's too late for that."

Mika's lips parted, trying to understand. The brother he knew was rude but kind, he always tried to do best what he could for Mika-

"I'm a demon and also a vampire, I can't be with you." Yuu's voice trembled slightly.

Mika didn't hesitate, he ran over and grabbed the other's face, staring into the other's eyes, trying to show his feelings. The other's skin was soft, and there was a slight flush on both of their cheeks.

He didn't miss the way Yuu leaned into his touch, but he had already quickly pulled away moments later, trying to get away, but Mikaela held onto his wrist, trying to keep him there, it was Yuu, he was there, he was with Mika.

"Yuu-chan!" He choked out, "You're my Yuu-chan! I don't care if you're a vampire or a demon!"

He felt the other tremble, but he still tried to pull away, gritting his teeth, avoiding Mika's gaze, trying to escape his hand. Mika always held onto his wrists whenever he had nightmares as a way of comfort when he was scared back at the orphanage.

Finally pulling away, he put his hands in front of his face, trying to cover his eyes, a strange darkness starting to pour from his body. Mika could see the tears dripping through Yuu's hands, and the way the other trembled.

"Get out of here...it's happening again..." He seethed though his teeth.

"I won't leave you, Yuu-chan!" Mikaela cried out, ignoring the now blast of dark power surrounding his brother. 

He could hear Shinoa's screams behind him, but he didn't look back, his first priority was Yuu, he would never look away from him. Pulling himself though the black wind, he found himself shrouded in a dark room.

He looked around, confused, but then it clicked. He was in a demon's mind, but he had been with-

"Mikaela." A kind voice behind him spoke.

He whipped around, startled at the expression his brother wore. He was smiling, eyes full of love, but suddenly his body broke into pieces, and the room changed suddenly into where-

"You left me."

He could feel his heart practically stop, as he looked in front of him, and a bloody version of his brother as a child stood in front of him, looking at him with a disgusted glare.

"Y-Yuu?" He whispered, trying to walk forward, but the other ran away.

"Wait!" He cried out.

'Now you know what it feels like, when you ran away from me.' A voice echoed.

"Yuu-chan..." He whispered, "You told me to leave, you wanted me to be safe. You called me, you called us your family, and you told me to get the other's safely away but...They were already-"

"Silence!" Another version of Yuu came in front of him, but this time, he was as he was now, red eyes and a cold expression.

"I hate you."

But Mikaela knew it was a lie, the way the other's eyes softened, the way he leaned into his touch...Mikaela would never leave him again.

"Yuu-chan, you can run away with me!" He cried out, "I-...I love you, no matter what, you're my Yuu-chan!"

The room again cracked, but this time he fell, into an abyss, slowly fading away.

 

Mika opened his eyes, the darkness fading, and found himself laying on the ground, with a weight on top of him. Looking downwards, he saw wavy black hair, and he sat up, pulling the body into his arms, treating it like a princess.

And there he was, sleeping peacefully in his arms, two stray tears streaming down his cheeks. His body leaned into Mika's naturally, but there was a soft smile resting on his face.

Mika's own eyes watered, but he stopped himself, as he heard the others calling out for him. Softly brushing the other's tears away, he smiled.

"You've always been a cry baby."

**Author's Note:**

> The way the characters were is how I felt they would act.
> 
> Mika would still hold Yuu over anyone else, but Yuu wouldn't know about the experiments. He seems to be dense in the manga/anime so that's how I have him here info wise! 
> 
> Plus I felt that since Yuu was a demon, that's how it would work for how Mika got through to him! Yuu is definitely more emotional, so he gave into Mika's pleas, unlike how in the original Mika didn't.
> 
> Also, with how Mika acted, he may have seemed more emotional, as I feel he would be very emotional with Yuu, but he has only somewhat opened up to the squad, unlike how in the original Yuu did.
> 
> I felt that switching the characters would definitely switch what happened!
> 
> I also had the idea that since Yuu was a demon he could be Mika's sword, but that would mean he would be trapped in the sword. Another AU idea I might do? XD
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and feel free to leave any ideas for what I could do better!
> 
> This is my first time writing Mikayuu so I didn't really capture their character and feelings!!:(


End file.
